


The Vices of Humanity

by ashilrak



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: "It was easy to look down and smile at Alexander, voice forming a melody, actual words said being ignored in favor of watching Alexander’s eyes light up with excitement and humor. John nodded along, wondering when it was that he had let himself get to caught up in one human. But Alexander’s smile was wide, and John pushed away the worry. The world was unpleasant - always had been, always would be - but Alexander was warm and he was beautiful and John had long ago learned it was best to enjoy what was offered to him."





	The Vices of Humanity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Preelikeswriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preelikeswriting/gifts).



John knew what the others always liked to say, had heard time after time that the vices of humanity were useless to them. But, as he emptied his wine glass, the warmth spreading through him, he knew they were wrong. 

It was always worse after a feeding, all of his other senses already heightened. The air was full of laughter, and Alexander was pressed against his side, hot like fire. John took in a deep breath of air, nose filling with the scent of Alexander with how close the man was. He kept the smile on his face, even as he fought against everything inside of him urging to turn his head and nuzzle Alexander’s neck, see if he tasted as good as he smelled.

Lafayette shot him a knowing look from across the table, smirking and revealing a pointed canine. John narrowed his eyes and wrapped an arm around Alexander’s shoulders, daring Lafayette to say anything. Lafayette just laughed, and turned toward Washington, pressed as close to the General as Alexander was to him. 

Alexander pressed his hand to John’s chest and said, “Laurens, did you hear what Tench said…”

It was easy to look down and smile at Alexander, voice forming a melody, actual words said being ignored in favor of watching Alexander’s eyes light up with excitement and humor. John nodded along, wondering when it was that he had let himself get to caught up in one human. But Alexander’s smile was wide, and John pushed away the worry. The world was unpleasant - always had been, always would be - but Alexander was warm and he was beautiful and John had long ago learned it was best to enjoy what was offered to him.

John watched Alexander’s cup, kept the man from drinking too much. Alexander’s blood was singing, and too much wine soured the taste. He pulled his hand back and shook away the thought. Alexander wasn’t here to feed him. War was enough to keep him full and focused. 

Alexander leaned over to say something, his braid falling over his shoulder, his neck exposed. John swallowed and forced himself to look away, Lafayette’s rare, genuine giggle ringing over the conversation. 

Lafayette wiggled his fingers in John’s direction and licked his lips. It was a meaningless motion - one they had aimed at the other for centuries - but it had John baring his teeth and pulling Alexander even closer, if possible. Alexander was half sitting on his lap by now, and it was the haze of alcohol that let it be accepted. There was a part of John that wanted to spread out a thrall and bring Alexander onto his lip and press his lips to smooth skin, but he didn’t listen, instead focusing in on the conversation.

It was meaningless drunken rambling, interspersed with loud laughter and shouts of agreement. Alexander looked up at him, gaze more clear as he sobered up, and said, “Laurens, I find myself having no more desire to stay here.”

He nodded, ignoring the small sense of triumph, and stood. John kept his arm around Alexander and turned to the others and said, “good night. It seems our little lion here has had a bit too much to drink and must be escorted back.” Drinks and nods and the expected jeers were thrown their way, and soon they were standing outside, the cold air whipping against their cheeks.

Alexander knocked his shoulder into John’s side and said, “I’m just fine, you know.”

“I didn’t hear you protesting,” John replied, looking down at Alexander with a raised brow. “In fact, you’re the one who asked to leave.”

“But,” Alexander said, frowning. “I haven’t had too much to drink.”

“But they have,” he said. The contrast of the cold air made Alexander seem to burn hotter, and John felt a familiar itch at the back of his throat that had no place being there. “And I also had quite a few myself, anything more would have been too difficult.” Alcohol didn’t affect them the same, but it did still affect them.

John guided Alexander toward his cot. The room was empty, as expected, and John stood up to leave before temptation could become too much. Alexander’s hand locked around his wrist and Alexander asked, “where are you going?”

He looked toward the door and said. “I think I might go back. It’s you who’s had too much drink, you know.” He chuckled. “I’m sure they don’t expect me to stay with you.” John wanted to, oh did he want to.

Alexander pulled and said, “but I want you to stay.” Well, that changed things.

John looked down at Alexander, eyes wide and hope returning and asked, “why?”

“Well,” Alexander started. “This may be the wine talking, but you, John Laurens, are glorious.”

There was a hunger in Alexander’s eyes that had John stalking forward, his movements melting into that old grace he tried to hide beneath stiff formality. He sat down next to Alexander and hooked a finger under Alexander’s chin and said, “Oh, I’m glorious? I thought you hadn’t had that much to drink.” 

Alexander smiled up at him and chuckled. “I haven’t,” he said. “But not enough has faded away to make this seem like a bad idea.” Alexander inched forward, intentions clear, and John let him. 

“Oh?” John asked. “Make what seem like a bad idea?”

There was the smallest distance between their lips, the question obvious. John ran his finger over Alexander’s lower lip, and Alexander gasped, surprised. Alexander recovered and said, “you are glorious, and I would very much like to kiss you.”

John knew that if he got a taste of Alexander, he’d never forget it. He’d hear the man’s voice on the wind or catch a glimpse of a distinctive head of hair from the corner of his eye and be taunted. There was something about Alexander that was captivating, and the man’s obvious desire and infatuation didn’t help.

He took in a deep breath and the itch intensified. “You’re close with Lafayette,” he said. John could feel Alexander’s pulse under his skin. “What do you know about him?”

Alexander’s lids were half-shut. “I know he’s not like me,” Alexander said.

“No one is like you.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Alexander agreed. “But, our beloved Marquis isn’t human. And neither are you.” Alexander had always been one of the intelligent ones. 

John pressed a hand to Alexander’s hip, firm yet questioning, ready to pull back at the first sign of hesitation. “Do you still want to kiss me?” he asked. 

Alexander nodded. “Oh yes, my dearest Laurens, in fact, it might add to the appeal.”

“You have a death wish,” John said. “My Alexander standing on the precipice, searching for what’s going to push him over.”

A hand curled around his bicep and Alexander said, “I like that, ‘my Alexander,’ and I’d very much like it to be you that pushes me. I’d jump, if it were you.” And to think John didn’t even have Alexander under thrall.

John closed the gap, pressing forward and connected their lips, his tongue tracing the seam of Alexander’s mouth. The answering moan rang in his ears, making the heat inside of him that much more difficult to ignore, the itching at this throat that much more intense. It was perfect, it was everything he had wanted it to be, and John knew that he wasn’t going to want to give it up. So small a taste to be so addictive so soon.

He pulled away and licked his lips. “Alexander,” he said. “You know I’m not human, but do you know what I am? Do you know what I want to do to you?”

Alexander wrapped an arm around his neck and leaned back onto the cot, pulling him down, and said, “no, I don’t know, but I will let you do anything, my Laurens.”

John lowered his head to nuzzle at Alexander’s neck, breathing in deep. “I very much,” he said, pausing to press a kiss to Alexander’s pulse point. He had never thought himself to have this much self-control, but the anticipation, Alexander’s fluttering pulsepoint and willing body under him, made it more than worth it. “Would like to bite you right here.” Another kiss. “And have your blood spill over my tongue until my senses are filled with you.”

“Oh.” It was a small sound, in a voice that John had never heard before, and one that made him burn hotter if possible. Alexander tilted his head to the side and said, “anything.”

John couldn’t have helped the small moan as he bit into Alexander’s tender skin if he had tried.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to come pester me at my [tumblr](http://ashilrak.tumblr.com)! :^))
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
